The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, for improving response time in the electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use electronic displays to present visual representations of information as text, still images, and/or video by displaying one or more image frames. For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, vehicle dashboards, and wearable devices, among many others. To accurately display an image frame, an electronic display may control light emission (e.g., luminance) from its display pixels. However, light emission of a display pixel for displaying an image frame may be affected by the light emission of the display pixel for displaying one or more previous image frames, a phenomenon known as hysteresis. The hysteresis exhibited by the display pixels of the electronic display may result in slow response time of the display pixels, which may affect perceived image quality of the electronic display, for example, by producing ghost images or mura effects. Moreover, for current-driven displays, such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, the response time may be even slower when displaying low luminance images or during short persistent modes.